nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Loudest Mission: Relative Chaos
|season=2 |number=39 |image=The Loudest Mission - Relative Chaos.png |airdate=May 29, 2017 |production=213 |writer=Sammie Crowley Daniel Dominguez Whitney Wetta |director=Chris Savino |guests=Ruben Garfias (Hector) Sonia Manzano (Rosa) Anna Ortega (Frida) Carlos Alazraqui (Carlos and Sergio) Alexa PenaVega (Carlota) Jared Kozak (Carlos Jr.) |prev=L is for Love |next=Out of the Picture }} "The Loudest Mission: Relative Chaos" (also known as just "Relative Chaos" internationally) is the 39th episode of The Loud House and technically the pilot for The Casagrandes. Summary The episode opens on Lori bringing Lincoln with her to say goodbye to Bobby and Ronnie Anne, who are preparing to visit their extended family over in Great Lakes City for the weekend. Even though the trip is supposed to only last for two days, Lori and Bobby are not at all happy about having to be apart, while Ronnie Anne and Lincoln, who insist they're not in a relationship themselves (despite everyone else believing otherwise), aren't at all bothered about it. Later that day, Bobby and Ronnie Anne, along with their mother, Maria, arrive at the apartment building where their relatives live. We are then introduced to the Casagrande family, consisting of: Maria's parents, Hector, who runs the bodega on the first floor of the building, and Rosa, the family cook who is also the building's manager; Maria's bibliophilic brother Carlos, his camera-carrying wife Frida, and their kids, fashionista Carlota, fun-loving Down Syndrome kid CJ, braggart Carl, and baby Carlitos; and their pets, Lalo the dog and Sergio the parrot. As the weekend progresses, the Casagrandes do their best to make Bobby and Ronnie Anne feel at home, having more success with the former than the latter, with Ronnie Anne having trouble getting some time to herself due to the smothering and eccentric nature of their relatives. At the end of the weekend, CJ blurts out to Bobby and Ronnie Anne that they actually won't be leaving. When Ronnie Anne asks why, Maria admits to her kids that she had a surprise planned for them. She explains that, being a single mother, she hates having to leave her kids by themselves while she's busy working as a nurse, and that she's now been offered a job at the Great Lakes City hospital, which would allow them to live closer to her family. The Casagrandes are even allowing the Santiagos to move in with them, with Hector giving Bobby a permanent job as cashier at the bodega. Ronnie Anne, however, does not share her mother and brother's enthusiasm at the idea, and calls up Lincoln to tell him about it. When Lori hears the news, she promptly drives all the way to Great Lakes City, taking Lincoln with her. After introducing her best friend and his oldest sister to her relatives, Ronnie Anne brings Lori to the bodega to see Bobby. Lori lividly questions her boyfriend on why he would want to leave Royal Woods, as they'd now be three hours apart, but he insists he has a plan for that. With help from Ronnie Anne and her cousins, Lori makes several attempts to try and coerce Bobby to her side of the argument, to no success. Eventually, though, Bobby tells her his plan - after they finish their senior year of high school, they can reunite at the college where Bobby's uncle Carlos teaches at. Lori ultimately decides that is a good plan, much to Ronnie Anne's dismay. Additionally, Lincoln, being accustomed to living in a large family himself and having gotten along really well with the Casagrandes, also agrees that she should move in. That evening, Ronnie Anne is sulking on the front steps of the building when Maria comes out to talk to her. Ronnie Anne admits to her mother that, as much as she loves the Casagrandes, she's not keen on leaving Royal Woods. Not wanting to force her daughter into something she doesn't want, Maria admits that if she really feels that way, then they can leave. As they go inside to say that the move is off, the Casagrandes then show Ronnie Anne that they've converted a closet into a bedroom for Ronnie Anne (much like Lincoln's room at the Loud house). Touched at what her relatives did for her, Ronnie Anne finally changes her mind about not wanting to move. The next day, as he and Lori are about to head back to Royal Woods, Lincoln gives Ronnie Anne some advice on how to deal with her new life - when she's feeling stressed out, she can always talk to the audience. Home video releases ;DVD * The Loud House: Season 2, Volume 1: Relative Chaos External links * * Category:Series pilots